


Black

by light_dragonix



Series: Bjyxjus2week [2]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: С Ибо невыносимо.





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> #bjyxjus2week #day2  
#np Jus2 — Long black

Вот оно опять, это гложущее чувство. Жань с трудом сглатывает, будто щебня в глотку засыпали. Сжимает в руках кружку до боли, до фантомного треска керамики. Он толкает дверь, делает шаг — и увязает словно муха в янтаре. Каждое движение даётся нелегко, требуются нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы дойти до мойки. Спина дрожит от напряжения, он давно не держал её такой прямой — ни в музыкальной школе, когда его били линейкой так, что скрипка едва не падала из руки, ни в университете, когда получал диплом из рук ректора.   
Сейчас его спина — его единственная опора. Если он сведёт плечи чуть вперёд, по привычке сутулясь, то рухнет на пол. Стечёт к чужим ногам вязкой жижей, какой уже давно чувствует себя под этим взглядом. 

Вот он, в углу, у холодильника. Не спрятаться, не избежать, скрываться негде. Жань вновь пытается сглотнуть, смочить пересохшее горло. Кадык судорожно дёргается, но не пропускает и ниточки слюны. Жань моет кружку долго, больше остужая пальцы в ледяной воде. 

А чужие глаза смотрят, следят за каждым шагом, за каждым действием. Жань тянется за полотенцем, и руки его дрожат. От холода, говорит он сам себе, от холода.   
Онемевшими пальцами включает электрический чайник. И стоит у стола, не поворачиваясь к этим ужасным, прищуренным глазам. 

За какие грехи на его голову свалился этот Ван Ибо, Сяо Жань не знает. Потому что иначе ему стоило бы замолить грехи перед предками, за все прошлые жизни помолиться.  
Сначала с Ибо было тяжело. Он ни с кем не говорил, отмалчивался, кивал в ответ на задания. Потом — невозможно, потому что он шутил без остановки, раскрывшись Жаню так, будто он его лучший друг. Он юморил, смеялся, дурачился, и с ним дурачился Жань. В течение рабочего дня эти пятнадцать минут до работы, десять до обеда, час обеда и ещё минут десять за час до конца дня помогали не свихнуться от того количества обязанностей, что взвалили на плечи Жаня после ухода Ичжоу. 

Но вот уже два месяца с Ибо невыносимо. Поначалу всё шло как обычно, шуточки, мемы в личном чате, безобидные розыгрыши вроде "на тебе паук". Но всё чаще и чаще Жань ловил на себе взгляды Ибо, которые не мог понять. В открытую Ибо так не смотрел, всё больше исподтишка, когда думал, что его не видят. Однажды Жань посмотрел на него в ответ — и чуть не задохнулся. Это был бесконечно тяжёлый, густой, тёмный взгляд.   
Если до того Ибо смотрел глазами игривого щенка, то теперь это был зверь в темноте. 

Жань наливает себе кофе. Чёрный, крепкий, горький. Как Ибо, как его взгляд.   
Они больше не разговаривают. Жань не может рта раскрыть, а Ибо это чувствует. Ибо следит.   
Чайная ложка нервно стучит по кружке, пока Жань размешивает три ложки сахара. Жань делает глоток и морщится. Голова чуть-чуть гудит. Кофе действует мгновенно, Жань чувствует прилив энергии и сил. И, наконец, оборачивается. 

Зачем он продолжает ходить на кухню в их условленное время, как раньше? Зачем позволяет так смотреть, не говорит ничего? Почему не может сказать "прекрати, перестань, верни мне моего щенка"?

Потому что он оборачивается, смотрит в тяжёлые, тёмные глаза, похожие на две кружки самого крепкого эспрессо — и не может оторваться. 

Ибо как змей, как удав, гипнотизирующий добычу. Пока он сам не уходит, Жань не возвращается в кабинет. К тому времени кофе уже немного остывает. 

Что будет, если однажды Ибо не уйдёт? Если вместо шага от холодильника к двери он сделает шаг вперёд, к самому Жаню? 

Колени подгибаются от одной лишь мысли, что Ибо подойдёт и будет сверлить его этими глазами вблизи. И взгляд его будет ввинчиваться в Жаня, прошивая насквозь, прикручивая намертво к столу. Жань не знает, что сделает Ибо.   
Но знает, что сделает сам. 

Сдастся.


End file.
